Te prometo felicidad
by PukitChan
Summary: Solo bastó un parpadeo para que Hermione se encontrara en un lugar completamente diferente.


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, quien probablemente se moriría si leyera esto. xD Así que sí, esto es solo por pasatiempo. Je.**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Viajando en el tiempo" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personajes:** Hermione Granger.

 **Época:** Contemporánea.

 **Lugar:** Oceanía.

* * *

 **Te prometo felicidad**

Por:

PukitChan

 _18 de junio de 1996_

Ella siempre había querido saber cómo funcionaba el Departamento de Misterios desde aquella lejana tarde en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, cuando estuvo investigando información adicional para su tarea de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall había hablado por primera vez de los animagos y pidió como tarea un reporte sobre ello. Hermione, acostumbrada a profundizar en los temas que siempre le enseñaban, había tomado un libro de gruesas pastas y hojas amarillentas donde el autor explicaba cuán difícil era para un mago adquirir tan noble arte. Tras leerlo, Hermione no pudo evitar imaginarse convertida en una, hasta que un sencillo pie de página llamó su atención: « _Los inefables suelen dominar esta avanzada brujería_ ».

 _Inefables._ Hermione no entendía a quiénes se refería la palabra. Intentó buscar en su lectura alguna pista que pudiera orientara, pero ningún otro dato respecto a ello había sido escrito. Siguiendo su naturaleza de querer comprenderlo todo, empezó a buscar en más y más libros sin tener éxito alguno. Finalmente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un tema normal el que estaba buscando, pidió permiso a McGonagall para poder entrar a la Sección Prohibida, confiando en que allí se encontraría con lo que tanto parecía esconderse de sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora le preguntó qué era lo que deseaba saber y Hermione le respondió, ella la sorprendió al responder:

―En el Ministerio de Magia existe el Departamento de Misterios; allí trabajan los inefables, cuya labor es secreta e importante. Es por eso que no encuentra tanta información de ello. La magia tiene secretos que no deben ser revelados, pero sí estudiados, señorita Granger.

Y, con cariño, Hermione recordaba la manera en la que la siempre severa expresión de su profesora se suavizó al murmurar: ―Usted sería una gran inefable.

Desde ese momento, el deseo de conocer aquel misterioso lugar se transformó en una llamita que se escondió en alguna parte de su mente y regresó, para su frustración, en un momento totalmente inadecuado, porque, si era sincera consigo misma, estar rodeada por sus amigos, temblando de miedo mientras intentaban que Harry abriera una puerta que los guiara hasta Sirius y que este no muriera a manos de Voldemort, no era la forma ideal en la que ella hubiera querido conocer el Departamento de Misterios. Y no fue hasta algunos años después, cuando el destino la golpeó con fuerza por la inminente guerra, que Hermione comprendió que la habitación a la que habrían de entrar esa noche, era el lugar donde se estudiaba el tiempo.

 _Cualquier tiempo._

―¡Por aquí!

Harry, enfrente de ella, sonó seguro cuando gritó esas palabras y entró a una habitación que, aunque hermosa, a Hermione la hacía sentir totalmente incómoda. Era amplia y tenía una cálida luz; había mesas y largos estantes de libros, y a donde sea que mirara, había relojes de todos los tamaños, cuyas manecillas se movían a un tiempo perfectamente sincronizado. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese lugar, era la enorme y delicada campana de cristal que estaba al fondo, y que Ginny también observaba con fascinación porque la escuchó decir:

―¡Oh, miren!

Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de mirar lo que tanto había llamado la atención de su amiga porque, ya fuera por casualidad o por destino, en ese momento Neville pasó a su lado, dándole un ligero empujón con su hombro. Tan suave fue que él ni siquiera lo notó, pero bastó para que ella, aún nerviosa, trastabillara unos pasos. Por instinto, Hermione levantó su brazo para buscar apoyo y equilibrarse, encontrándolo en un reloj que detuvo sus manecillas por un segundo cuando ella recargó su mano en él.

 _Un parpadeo. El fuerte latido de su corazón._

Enseguida, Neville volteó y la miró pasmado, como si Hermione fuera la verdadera prisionera allí, en el Departamento de Misterios. Y en el fondo de ese extraño momento, estaban el resto de sus amigos, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, mirando cómo un gorrión salía de un huevo, envejecía súbitamente y por último, en vez de morir, volvía a ser un huevo.

Luego, oscuridad.

Más adelante, Hermione no sabría encontrar las palabras precisas que pudieran explicar lo que sintió: fue como si _algo_ la transportara a otro sitio de una manera tan rápida y efectiva que su estómago ni siquiera pudo revolverse. Además, a su alrededor pasaban imágenes distorsionadas de personas que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Curiosamente, Hermione nunca pudo recordar el rostro de alguna de ellas; era como si le estuviera permitido verlas, pero no grabarlas en su mente. Lo más extraño de todo fue que ella no se movía. Ni siquiera sentía que estuviera respirando, pero todos esos detalles se diluyeron en sus pensamientos cuando, inesperadamente, se percató de un abrupto cambio en la temperatura.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado y, por un instante, Hermione creyó estar viviendo una alucinación: se encontró de pie, frente a una hermosa costa, muy cerca del anochecer. El aroma del mar flotaba a su alrededor y su rostro era acariciado por la brisa. Al respirar el aire tibio se sintió abochornada, tanto por su pesada ropa como por la incomprensión de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Miró a su alrededor, percibiendo los desesperados latidos de su corazón. Tenía la mano izquierda apoyada en el poste de un reloj urbano, cuyas manecillas se habían detenido hacía muchas estaciones. Caminando lejos, aunque no lo suficiente para ignorar su cara de desconcierto, había una pareja paseando a su perro. Definitivamente, Hermione no se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿O quizá sí lo estaba? Tal vez por accidente había llegado a otra zona del Ministerio, aunque eso no le parecía demasiado lógico.

Apartó su mano del reloj, siendo sorprendida por un inesperado y fuerte mareo que la obligó a sujetar su cabeza con las manos mientras suplicaba que todo dejara de moverse. Minutos después, cuando una joven pasó a su lado trotando, por fin pudo despejar su mente lo suficiente para intentar comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todas las alarmas en su mente se dispararon cuando, al mirar hacia atrás, descubrió un pequeño estacionamiento y, más allá, una transitada avenida, donde los automóviles parecían nunca detenerse.

―Estoy en el mundo muggle… ―susurró, demasiado confundida para procesar lo que había dicho. Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar el nombre de sus amigos. _Sus amigos. Todos._ ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos? ¿Habrían sido llevados a ese lugar también? Abrazándose a sí misma, y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que algunas personas la miraban extrañados ante su apariencia (hasta hace unos minutos había estado a punto de entrar en una batalla, por favor), Hermione comenzó a caminar, aliviada de que, cuanto menos, sentía su varita rozar su muslo a cada paso que daba. Y aunque en realidad era consciente de que estando allí no le serviría mucho el portar su varita, se sintió reconfortada de tener algo a lo que aferrarse, inclusive si la realidad a la que quería volver no era la mejor.

 _Ellos están aún en el Ministerio,_ pensó angustiada, _debo ayudarlos._

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba que el semáforo le cediera el paso, las esperanzas de Hermione se iban esfumando. El pueblo costero al que había llegado parecía ser sumamente tranquilo y dentro de las casas, las personas ignoraban que ella se encontraba en medio de un dilema existencial. Cuando empezó a andar por una calle nombrada _Pickles,_ Hermione pasó a lado de dos chicas que llamaron su atención, no por la conversación en la que estaban inmiscuidas, sino por su acento al hablar.

 _Ese, definitivamente, no era un acento británico._

―Disculpen… ―interrumpió Hermione. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada desconfiada, así que Hermione intentó no sonrojarse y sonar lo menos titubeante posible al pronunciar―: ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

―Melbourne ―se animó a contestar al fin una, la más joven―. En Australia.

Ellas apenas alcanzaron a escuchar el susurrante «gracias» que Hermione pronunció antes de que se fueran, dejándola más confundida que en un principio. ¿Australia? ¿Realmente estaba… en otro continente?

―No es posible ―dijo en voz alta, sobre todo para convencerse a sí misma de la veracidad de sus palabras. De hecho, quería creerlo tan desesperadamente, que sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos y firmes. Sin duda, si abría bien los ojos, pronto encontraría algo que fuera falso o que le ayudara a modificar esa realidad alterna; y aun si _de verdad_ estuviera en Australia, si _algo_ la había trasladado allí, entonces existía una manera de regresar a Londres, al Ministerio de Magia, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione solo esperaba que, para cuando lograra librarse de ese problema, no fuera demasiado tarde.

Su estómago se contrajo al considerar seriamente esa posibilidad. ¿Qué pasaría con Sirius… con Harry? Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo convencido de la probable trampa que podría ser aquello. Instantes después, se enfadó con ella misma. No era el momento para pensar en eso; lo que tenía que hacer era buscar la forma de salir de allí; quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría encontrar pronto la zona mágica de Australia y de esa forma conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

No obstante, mientras más avanzaba por las calles que poco a poco parecían tener más gente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su apariencia llamaba innecesariamente la atención. Se alegró de encontrar un pequeño parque, donde un letrero en la entrada les recordaba a todos sus visitantes cuidar a sus mascotas y mantener limpia la zona. Una vez sentada, Hermione se alegró de por fin tener un apoyo para poner en orden el caos que era su mente. Mientras trataba de acomodar un poco su ropa, pensó en sus últimos momentos en el Ministerio: perdió el equilibro a causa de Neville y su nerviosismo, así que se apoyó en algo para no caer. Se miró la mano, dándose cuenta de que aún conservaba la incómoda sensación que le había producido aquel movimiento. Se había recargado en algo frío y metálico, _algo_ que se movió en el instante en el que ella lo tocó. _Eso era…_

―¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

La voz que pronunció esas palabras fue tan amable, familiar y cálida, que Hermione, nerviosa como estaba y con cada parte de su cuerpo alerta, casi se descubrió sacando su varita para defenderse de cualquiera que le estuviera jugando aquella broma tan vil. No obstante, en cuanto levantó la mirada, el enojo que sentía rápidamente se transformó en un profundo desconcierto, al reconocer a la persona que la miraba con una sincera preocupación.

―¿Papá?

El hombre, por un instante, pareció igual de confundido que ella, pero la amabilidad en sus facciones en ningún momento se borró. Esbozó una sonrisa y posó una cálida y grande mano en el hombro de Hermione, sonriéndole mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Debe estar confundiéndome con alguien ―respondió. Pero Hermione no lo estaba confundiendo. Tal vez estaba asustada, quizá no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era bastante capaz de reconocer el rostro de su propio padre, sus ojos cariñosos. Inclusive tenía la misma diminuta cicatriz, allí, cerca de su labio―. Me llamo Wendell Wilkins. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

―H-Hermione ―dijo, porque era tal su ofuscación, que todo a su alrededor, junto con su angustia, se desvaneció. Wendell aumentó tanto su sonrisa que inclusive mostró sus dientes (los dientes de un dentista) y añadió:

―Como el personaje de la obra de Shakespeare.

Ella asintió. Su papá había sido quien escogió su nombre.

Entonces, él volteó, mirando por encima de su hombro. Hermione lo imitó, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, porque la mujer que estaba parada a unos metros de ellos la miraba como si no la conociera, cuando Hermione lo único que necesitaba era arrojarse a su brazos, como cuando era pequeña y había tenido una pesadilla.

―Monica, ven ―dijo Wendell, logrando que la mente de Hermione diera más vueltas. ¿Wendell, Monica? Sus padres no se llamaban así. De hecho, esas personas no parecían conocerla, pero…

―Ella es Hermione, cariño. ―Monica se detuvo a un lado de su esposo y miró a Hermione con cuidado, como si quisiera reconocer en ella algo en particular; sin embargo, al final solo entrecerró sus ojos y ladeó ligeramente su rostro, intentando sonreír.

―Hola, Hermione ―saludó ella―. ¿Está bien que te llamemos así?

― _Eh…_ sí, por supuesto.

―También eres de Inglaterra, ¿no es así? ―afirmó Wendell, sentándose a su lado―. Por favor, perdona el interrogatorio, pero parecías perdida y asustada, así que Monica…

―¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? ¿Eres nueva en la zona?

Hermione sabía que debía hablar, pero era difícil cuando no podía hilar sus ideas, porque ellos _eran_ sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo parecían no serlo. Estaba segura de que sin importar qué clase de vida tuvieran, ellos simplemente no podrían _olvidar_ que alguna vez habían tenido una hija, ¿cierto? Así que mirándolos, suspiró y se atrevió a preguntar:

―¿Ustedes…. tienen hijos?

Los tomó desprevenidos. Wendell dio un respingo, pero de inmediato miró a su esposa, quien se abrazó a sí misma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia tan profunda, que Hermione se sintió culpable por haberla ocasionado.

―Lo lamento, no quería…

―No pudimos tenerlos ―dijo Monica, apaciblemente. Algo en el interior de Hermione se rompió al escuchar esa triste declaración. Si bien, todas las evidencias le gritaban que ellos no eran sus padres, sin importar su parecido, algo en su corazón se aferraba a la idea de que en cualquier momento ellos la abrazarían mientras le susurraban al oído que todo estaría bien, que aquello no era nada más que una desagradable pesadilla―. Dejamos de intentarlo hace algunos años, cuando decidimos mudarnos a Australia.

―¿Fue hace mucho tiempo? ―preguntó Hermione, interesada. Wendell pareció incomodarse porque, por supuesto, le estaban contando parte de su vida a una perfecta desconocida, pero Monica probablemente pensó que ello en realidad no era relevante, porque colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, tratando de recordarlo.

―Algunos años. Fue en el 97, ¿no, Wendell?

Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta, porque todo a su alrededor pareció difuminarse. ¿ _Su madre…_ aquella mujer se había referido al año 1997 como parte del pasado? ¡Hermione vivía en 1996! ¡Era imposible! Sencillamente no era…

 _Pero sí era posible. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía._

¿Estaba en alguna clase de sueño donde veía el futuro? ¿Era por eso que no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí? Ella había tocado un reloj, antes de desaparecer del Ministerio. ¿Acaso… ese incidente la había trasladado? Pero si era así… si _de verdad_ lo que estaba viendo era el _futuro,_ ¿por qué sus padres tenían otro nombre y no la recordaban? ¿Tal vez en su tiempo había ocurrido algo peligroso…? ¿Quizás ella había…?

―¿Hermione?

Un repentino golpe de miedo la obligó a cubrirse la boca con su mano. Al observarlos, intentó no derrumbarse al darse cuenta de que su actitud estaba asustándolos; probablemente estarían pensado que Hermione se trataba de una joven con una evidente perturbación emocional. Se puso de pie, y suplicó que ese picor que sentía en sus ojos no fuera lágrimas cuando Monica se alejó un poco por su inesperada acción. Los escuchó llamarla cuando decidió caminar velozmente, saliendo del parque, suplicando porque no la siguieran, porque entonces no sabría qué hacer. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba relajarse, _tenía, tenía…_

 _¿Qué tenía qué hacer?_

En algún lugar cercano, unas campanadas se escucharon. Eran lentas y armónicas, y a Hermione le recordaron todas las veces que había viajado por el tiempo, sin mayor complicación que entrar a una clase en Hogwarts. En aquel entonces había usado un giratiempos y se sentía confiada, pero ahora no tenía nada para guiarse, solo el maldito recuerdo de un reloj.

 _Un reloj._

¿Acaso no estaba tocando un reloj cuando abrió los ojos? Sorprendida por haber ignorado un detalle como ese, y sin querer detenerse por miedo a que esas personas que parecían ser sus padres pudieran volver a encontrarla, Hermione corrió en dirección opuesta a la que había estado caminando. Notó los automóviles, las casas y sintió un inmenso alivio cuando llegó al mismo semáforo que había cruzado hacia poco. Impaciente, miró hacia el frente tratando de buscar aquel reloj donde había estado; no lo localizó, pero cuando por fin pudo cruzar, atravesó todo lo que resultaba vagamente familiar hasta llegar a la costa.

Con la respiración agitada, sus ojos miraron el hermoso y tranquilo mar de Australia: un paisaje irreal, sobre todo si consideraba que lo único que ella anhelaba hacer era reír histéricamente ante lo ridículo de la situación.

―¿Qué hora será? ―alcanzó a escuchar Hermione, en una conversación traída por el viento, justo cuando una fuerte ola se rompía en la playa. Era obvio que la voz (de una mujer, casi conocida) no hablaba con ella, pero aun así no pudo evitar concentrarse en ello. Acto seguido, probablemente el acompañante de la mujer, dejó escapar una especie de bufido, como si le estuviera preguntando algo imposible de contestar.

―Dudo mucho que sean las cuatro. Las manecillas de ese reloj no avanzan.

 _Ese reloj._

Hermione volteó rápidamente, en el momento exacto en el que pareja que había estado escuchando, pasaba cerca de ella, aunque no alcanzó a ver sus rostros. De cualquier manera, eso no tenía mayor importancia, porque lo que Hermione necesitaba era ver ese reloj. Contuvo el aliento cuando, a unos metros de distancia, se encontró con el mismo reloj urbano, brillando tenuemente cual fantasma, pero sin funcionar.

Sus pasos no vacilaron cuando se dirigió al objeto y estiró su brazo tembloroso para tocar el poste de metal, en cuya punta lucía un hermoso y elegante reloj en el que nadie, más que esa pareja, se había fijado. Entonces, motivada por su curiosidad, miró hacia los desconocidos.

 _Fue como si su alma cayera a sus pies._

Una joven mujer, quizá pocos años mayor, continuaba caminado a la distancia, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, y a pese la oscuridad, Hermione podía reconocer esa melena alborotada en cualquier parte del planeta… al igual que el hombre pelirrojo que, a su lado, caminaba desgarbado.

 _Era ella misma._

 _Hermione._

La joven mujer volteó por un instante, en dirección hacia ella, la pálida Hermione que estaba a un lado del reloj. Se veía mayor, con la mirada más triste, pero también mucho más fuerte y decidida. Esbozó una sonrisa que pareció prometerle la felicidad, mas antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle, sintió que alguien sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca. Por inercia cerró los ojos y sintió un vuelco en su estómago, como si se hubiera descubierto al borde de un precipicio…

―Hermione…

Ella abrió los ojos y su boca, buscando oxigeno desesperadamente. Una mano la sujetaba, _la salvaba._ Levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Neville, mirándola asustado. Ella observó a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en el Ministerio, en la misma sala que creía haber abandonado. Harry, Luna, Ron y Ginny continuaban mirando hacia la campana de cristal, pero Neville era quien la miraba a ella. Al darse cuenta de ello, la soltó apenado, intentado explicarse.

―Lo siento, pero fue como… como si hubieras desaparecido durante unos segundos.

Ella abrió la boca para explicar a Neville lo que ni siquiera podía contestarse a sí misma, pero la voz de Harry la interrumpió al decir con aspereza:

―¡No se detengan!

Y Hermione recordó todo. Recordó dónde estaban, el peligro al que se estaban enfrentando y la posibilidad de encontrar a Sirius muerto. Miró a Neville, quien pareció comprender que, con un poco de suerte, quizás después tendrían tiempo para las explicaciones, así que sujetó con firmeza su varita, siguiendo a Harry hacia una nueva puerta, detrás de la campana de cristal. Ella lo imitó, pero al pasar junto a la campana, tragó saliva, sintiéndose asustada, preguntándose qué era todo aquello que había visto y si de verdad se trataba de su futuro.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación llena de hileras de estanterías que contenían pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de cristal, Hermione se recordó a sí misma, mayor y sonriéndose. Cuando logró dejar de temblar, cerró los ojos un segundo (eterno y efímero al mismo tiempo) y suplicó que pudieran salir todos con vida de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando tiempo después la presencia de la guerra se hizo inminente y Hermione tomó la decisión de buscar los horrocruxes, ella finalmente pudo comprender el pasado y aquella débil muestra del futuro. Por eso, cuando esa tarde levantó su varita en contra de sus padres y murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquel hechizo, solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

 _Australia._

―Les prometo que algún día volveré por ustedes…

 _«El tiempo, cosa misteriosa, poderosa, y cuando lo desafías… peligrosa.»_

 _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Y eso por esto, señoras y señores, que Hermione decidió darles a sus padres esos nombres desconocidos y mandarlos a Australia, de entre todos los lugares. xDDDDD. Nah, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me gustó la época y el lugar que me tocó. :D Obviamente, está ubicado en la batalla del Ministerio, cuando llegan a la Sala del Tiempo… (y para más especificaciones, en la página 799 y 800, de acuerdo a mi libro de la Orden del Fénix xDDD). De hecho, hay tres frases que sí aparecen en el libro y que están escritas en el fic: "¡Por aquí!" y "No se detengan" de parte de Harry, así como "Oh, miren" cortesía de Ginny. XD Lo sé, son geniales. xDD

Ya, en serio. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño relato y muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review. ¡Suerte a los participantes del reto! :D


End file.
